


It's Always Sunny In Ula'ula

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkward Breakfast With the Nephew of Your Boyfriend, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colress and Molayne have a romantic, steamy night, only for their alone time to get interrupted by one quiet Pokemon, and Colress' own ineptitude.





	It's Always Sunny In Ula'ula

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha so i wrote this all in one day and i just fucking love these 2 bitches... also its not proofread... but molayne if you are reading this i will die for you  
> also sophocles is a smart kid he knows whats happening as soon as colress began to come to the observatory more than once bc no body comes for the telescope. they come for a different sorta pipe if you know what i mean ;^)  
> colress is trans and dumb, molayne is a good boyfriend, and charjabug is baby. That Is All.  
> and shoutout to my homies who get the always sunny reference i just felt like it was necessary for this sorta situation LOL

Today was, as both of them called it, casual Friday.

Colress, who had finished up his assignments and obligations for the week, would hang up his coat, shower, and “let his hair down” for an evening with his boyfriend. Dressed in something a bit more casual this time, a simple dark blue button up beneath a long gray coat and dress pants, rather than the form fitting lined latex he uses with his temperature regulated coat. Living in Alola for the past few years has made him a bit more… easy going.

He’s still wearing his clunky steel toed boots though, since they’re the only shoes he owns.

With a shopping bag in hand, he’d usually take the ferry to Ula’ula, then the bus to the Hokulani observatory, with no plans to come back for the weekend until early Monday morning.

Molayne, who swept all of his work under the rug for the evening, to work on it hurriedly the next week, would prepare dinner for both of them to share, since the other man had no kitchen in the trailer he lived in, much less a table for them to eat at. The man’s “room” in the Aether Foundation Trailer was in reality, a sleeping bag on the floor of a storage closet.

Poor guy.

Colress leaves his name at the desk, Molayne comes to get him, and the evening begins.

~~~

Dinner had been blissfully uneventful. Eaten in the tiny kitchen next to Molayne’s room in the observatory, finished with some wine and a package of licorice while playing cards, they had cleaned up the plates and gotten ready for bed. They rarely chose to stay the night together, but when they did, it was usually because the buses had stopped running, and Colress knew that Molayne wouldn’t turn him out for the night.

They had been cuddling in bed, then Colress had kissed his cheek, and it had quickly escalated from there. Neither of them had seen each other for a few days, and then having the opportunity to spend a weekend together had made both of them remember what human contact was like.

Colress was pinned firmly to the bed by Molayne’s hands on his hips as they made out, and he had pushed his shirt up over his chest. It was their simple, recognizable code that yes, Molayne was more than welcome to touch him there. Molayne obliges without a word, and squeezes his chest gently, getting rougher bit by bit.

They keep kissing, Colress’ hands threading through Molayne’s hair, toying with the graying brown locks. Its longer than usual- Molayne’s been so busy recently that he hadn’t the time for a haircut.

But hair is the least of their concerns. Despite having been dating for a while now, they struggle to keep in touch when their work begins to take over. It had been abysmal at first, but they’ve learned to set time aside for themselves. Whether its late night phone calls or texts, they’ve thankfully not broken contact like both of them thought they would, eventually.

Colress murmurs happily as Molayne kisses his neck, moves down to his collarbone to nip at his skin.

“Hehe, Mo, you’re being too-”

“Gentle? Shh, quit complaining.” Molayne smiles against his skin and continues teasing him, his rough hands running up his sides. He feels little bumps from scars scattered all over his smooth skin. Molayne has seen them before. Burns and cuts from workplace hazards and training electric type Pokemon, He has his own fair share, but has been fortunate enough to find some quite even tempered pokemon himself to train. He guesses Colress hasn’t had quite that sort of luck.

“I’m not complaining, just offering a helpful tip.” Colress hugs Molayne tightly to himself, legs shifting to wrap around his hips. After some adjusting, they both sigh in delight.

“Mm, still not quite-huh-used to that-” Colress smiles and holds onto his shoulders as Molayne holds on to him and stays still, letting him get accustomed to the feeling, before moving slowly.

Colress shudders, muscles going slack and tension melting away from his body. He closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the sensation. Molayne’s breath is warm against his shoulder, his hair tickles his cheek and his strong arms hold him tight. It’s reassuring and wonderful, and Colress couldn’t be happier. He digs his nails into Molayne’s shoulders, laughing breathily when he hears him suck in a sharp breath.

“Hey, rude.” Molayne looks at him with blue gray eyes and kisses him.

“If I’m being so rude, shouldn’t I get punished instead of rewarded?” Colress winks.

Molayne shakes his head, straightening up and grabbing Colress’ legs behind the knees. Colress yelps as he shifts down the bed at the sudden motion, in surprise and pleasure. “You’re asking for it now.”

“Ah, am I? Last I checked, I wasn’t-oh!”

Colress can barely utter a word for the next ten minutes, much to Molayne’s relief. He liked the scientist’s witty commentary, but it often distracted him from his performance. Between teasing him and switching positions multiple times, Colress can barely utter a word. Finally though, he finishes with a loud cry of Colress’ name, and slumps forwards onto him.

The smaller man whimpers, covering his mouth with a hand, face cherry red and whole body dripping with sweat. He had come right before Molayne, leaving him to ride it out until Molayne followed. He breathes heavily, eyes closed, legs falling from Molayne’s grip. When his breathing evens out, he opens his eyes.

He screams loudly right in Molayne’s ear.

“Shit! What’s wrong, are you hurt-”,

 **“YOU FORGOT TO PUT GRUBBY OUT,”** Colress shrieks, and Molayne stares at him exasperatedly.

“Calm down, it didn’t see anything, it was on the floor.”

**“NO IT’S VERY CLEARLY ON THE SHELF.”**

Molayne sighs. “It doesn’t know what we just did, Col. It’s not like it knows what human reproduction is, besides, we have a blanket over us.”

Colress shakes his head furiously. “Mo, give me my pants, I’m going to go… put it out. Before we continue.” He swallows hard and squeezes his eyes shut. The poor bug.

Charjabug chirps happily and wiggles its fat little body.

They must've forgotten it was in the room when they started, probably just taking a nap or worse still, watching them copulate. Either way, Colress is mortified. He had caught the Charjabug for Molayne when it was a Grubbin, leading to its nickname, Grubby. A shiny, with a red body and an adorable little beep that made Colress melt when he saw it. Definitely an adorable Pokemon that reminded him of Molayne. Molayne kept it out of a Pokeball usually, opting to let it roam the observatory freely. It enjoyed this immensely, and was always excited to waddle over to Colress whenever he came to visit.

However, upon its evolution, Grubby had become more static, and chose to stay in one place most of the time. It liked being carried by Molayne or Colress, or even Molayne's nephew, Sophocles, the most.

And so, Colress and Molayne disentangled themselves from each other, and Colress put on his glasses to encounter their bug son.

"Hello, little baby, hello-" he cooes, scratching the top of its head lightly. "Who's a good little bug baby? Who's my little buggy~"

Molayne watches the whole affair with a mixture of pain and adoration. He grimaces at the saccharine tone Colress uses with the battery Pokemon, but there's something inside of him that makes him want Colress to use that voice with him, too.

He should reconsider his life choices, maybe.

Colress scoops up Grubby into his arms, pressing kisses to its head and using more baby talk on it. Grubby beeps and wiggles, little sparks of electricity shooting from its mouth as its father spoils it with affection.

Father? Molayne must really be jealous of that Charjabug. He knew he had daddy issues, but he never expected them to be that strong.

Colress continues coddling the bug as he slips on a pair of Molayne's too big slippers, and nudges open the door to the hallway outside his room. Looking around cautiously to make sure no workers were wandering down the resident's wing, he gently set Charjabug down, and closed the door shut with a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Let's get back into it?"

"Let's." Molayne throws back the covers for Colress to join him, and they quickly pick up where they left off.

Before long, Colress is sitting in Molayne's lap, face hidden in his shoulder and choking on his noises as Molayne tries to balance him in his lap as he moves. Colress is so close, achingly, and then-

A shriek from outside, and the sound of  Charjabug getting stepped on. An angry beep, and then whoever had the misfortune of stepping on it running away.

Colress rolls his eyes.

"I think it was easier to look after when it was just a Grubbin."

"Yeah…."

The scientist carefully rises up onto his knees, then pulls off of Molayne with a displeased noise. He can always come back to it later, but he hates the feeling of… disappointment at getting interrupted. Grumbling, he pulls on his pants yet again, and washes his hands before leaving the room. Time to leave it in someone else's room to worry about.

Quickly, he collects Charjabug, who is unharmed but clearly upset, using the same baby talk method and some rocking in his arms to get it to stop chirping angrily. He gets to Sophocles' room, the young man usually wasn't around in the evenings when he went home-

"Hey, knock before you come in-!" The boy turns around in his chair to yell at whoever is intruding. Then his eyes widen, and so do Colress'.

Colress feels his stomach turn. Sophocles is actually here for once, at 12 AM, and is working on a new system for monitoring Minior shower patterns in the area.

And Colress had just walked in disheveled, limping, red faced, hair ruffled and curl bent out of shape, holding his uncle's shiny Charjabug.

"Mister Colress…? What are you doing here at the observatory?"

Colress lets out a strangled noise of alarm. His mind blanks.

"Your uncle."

"What-"

"RESEARCH. I was. Your uncle. Was helping me with my research."

"My uncle is a storage system developer. You're a bioengineer. How is he-"

"Gotta go sorry look after Grubby here he is bye." Colress almost throws Grubby unto the floor and slams the door shut as he runs back to the bedroom.

Great job, Colress. He thinks to himself. You just admitted to fucking that poor kid's uncle.

He straightens out his shirt, walks back into the room, to find Molayne asleep on top of the covers.

He sighs, and grabbing a blanket from the closet, throws it over his nude body, before joining him beneath it.

"'Night, Mo." Colress sighs and closes his eyes, cuddling against his skinny frame.

~~~

Molayne and Colress decide to treat the poor kid to breakfast as an apology for the previous night. Really, it had been Molayne's idea. Reasoning behind it being that Sophocles deserved some sort of recompensation for babysitting their Charjabug, and for giving the boy such a scare.

Colress' treat, with Molayne "tagging along". Additionally, it'd help get Colress used to the idea of getting to know a child if their relationship continued. Since Sophocles was glued to his uncle's side, Colress might well get to know him.

Molayne was just there for moral support.

When they sit down at a booth together, Colress is hoping he doesn't look guilty, and Molayne has a hand on his thigh reassuringly under the table.

There's a plate of pancakes a mile high to hide behind as Sophocles stabs at his eggs furiously. Colress stress eats his pancakes drowned in syrup, and Molayne glances between his boyfriend and his nephew in fear.

Sophocles finishes the platter of eggs and sips his tea, looking at Molayne, then Colress, then Molayne, then back to Colress-

Colress feels sweaty and ill. How is taking his boyfriend's teenaged nephew to breakfast with them harder than strapping a death laser to a giant prehistoric bug, or even staring a god dragon in the face, or banishing an alternate universe version of your ex to the shadow realm?

Molayne shares his reaction. As he lifts his cup of coffee, his hand is visibly shaking as he lifts it to take a drink.

Finally, after a long silence since they ordered, Sophocles clears his throat, and speaks up.

_"Did you fuck my uncle, Mister Colress?"_

  



End file.
